sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow² My Love on Christmas
is a song originally provided for the idol unit Juicee and was performed by Sakura Ayane and Uesaka Sumire. The song is featured on the unit's album Birdcage Set Free. The song appears in episode 27 of Guardian Angels Of The Stars. However, while it's listed as a Juicy song in the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series, the official Merchandise sells it under one of Momozaki Rikka's songs, as the song appears in her character album Move On And Shine. Lyrics Short Size Ver. Full Size Ver. |-|Romaji= ''Yuki ga furu utae o hareruya! Hikari wa kiratto fuyu soyokaze ni Kodomo egao shiawase hiromaru Hareruya! Sore sore wa ai to hapinesu no jikan! Rettsu dansu, utae to jorī ni naru!! Kogata mokuzō kaoku so to aruki Kamu on! Kono sekai wa haruka to kanata Yawarakai to amai no yuki no ōu Kamu u~izu mī watashitachi yorokobi to happī Sekai no sōbana hiromeru Haruka to kanata e! Kono sekai wa ai no iro no yūshoku Kirakiratto ya min'na ga atsumaru Min'na no te o tsukamu‥ Kokoro o tsunagu Seikatsu no kono jikan‥ ikari wa tōku Min'na o ai to shiawase ni awaseru Yuki wa furu sotto shimijimi Rettsu dansu♪ rettsu shingu♪ Min'na issho ni! Kokoroyuku kono majikku shunkan wakeau U~ī kamu to~ugezā… issho ni de kyaroru no Yukiyuki yuki rabu to kiratto yume Saru to watashi to issho ni sora wa Iroiro to iro hoshi to ippai! Kodomo no kanjiru☆kokoro ni wakuwaku Anata to issho ni futari wa wakeru Kono mahō no yonaka no rabu haruka to kanata Sekai no hiromeru Me o tojite kyō wa majikaru Iki o tsuku to tokihogusu shinpai wanai isshoni utau Shinpai wa happinesu no toki tame ni nai Miteru: Wakuwaku kiratto me no naka ni Sā ~ ai no kokoro o tsunagu Kono sekai no iroiro kakuchi Azuma yori nishi utae min'na no issho ni Kita yori minami mahō noji kan ni tsunagu Chikutaku ♪ utosōsō Chikutaku ♪ dokidoki tomaru o nai Chikutaku ♪ Doa akeru hikari wa utsuru me no naka ni Sapuraizu! Sapuraizu! Mahō no isshun issho ni! Kamu on issho ni o Kokoroyuku kono majikku shun kan wakeau Kon'ya anata wa hitori de janai Nakama to kazoku min'na wa iru Wandafuru majikaru tsukanoma wakeru U~ī kamu to~ugezā… issho ni de kyaroru no Yukiyuki yuki rabu to kiratto yume Yuki ga furu utae o hareruya! '' |-|Japanese= 雪がふる 歌えを ハレルヤ！ 光は キラッと 冬そよかぜに 子供えがお しあわせ広まる ハレルヤ！ それそれは 愛とハッピネスのじかん！ Let’s dance, 歌えとジョリーになる！！ こがた 木造かおく そとあるき Come On！この世界は はるかとかなた 柔らかいとあまいの 雪のおおう Come With Me 私たち 喜びとハッピー 世界のそうばな ひろめる はるかと彼方へ！ この世界は あいのいろ の有しょく キラキラっと夜 みんなが 集まる みんなの手をつかむ‥ココロをつなぐ せいかつのこの時間‥怒りはとおく みんなを 愛としあわせに 合わせる 雪はふる そっとしみじみ Let’s dance♪ Let’s sing♪みんないっしょに！ 心ゆく このマジックしゅんかん 分け合う We come together…一緒にでキャロルの 雪々 ゆき ラブと キラッとゆめ 去るとわたしと一緒に 空は 色々といろ星 といっぱい！ こどものかんじる☆ココロにワクワク あなたと一緒に ふたりは 分ける この魔法の夜中 のラブ はるかと彼方 せかいの ひろめる 目を閉じて 今日はマジカル 息をつくと解きほぐす しんぱいはない 一緒にうたう 心配はハッピネスの時ためにない 見てる:ワクワクキラッと 目のなかに さあ～ 愛のココロをつなぐ このセカイの色々各地 あずまよりにし 歌えみんなのいっしょに 北より南 魔法のじかんにつなぐ チクタク♪うとそうそう チクタク♪ドキドキ 止まるをない チクタク♪ ドア開ける ひかりは映る 目のなかに サプライズ！サプライズ！魔法の一瞬いっしょに！ Come On・いっしょにを 心ゆく このマジックしゅんかん 分け合う 今夜 あなたはひとりで じゃない なかまとかぞく みんなはいる ワンダフル・マジカル・つかの間 分ける We come together…一緒にでキャロルの 雪々 ゆき ラブと キラッとゆめ 雪がふる 歌えを ハレルヤ！ |-|Translation= Snow is falling and we’ll be singing Hallelujah! The light is twinkling in the soft winter wind Children are smiling, happiness is spread Hallelujah! The time of love and happiness! Let’s dance, sing and be jolly!! I walk outside the small wooden house Come on! The world is far and wide covered With soft and sweet snow. Come with me, we gonna spread Joy and happiness all across the world Far and Wide! The whole world is colored in the colors of love Everyone comes together for the twinkling night Grab each other’s hands. Link our hearts It’s time of a life. The time where hate is far away Let us join all together in love and happiness The snow is falling softly and gently Let’s dance♪ Let’s sing♪ Everyone, join in! Contented to share this magic moment We come together… together with the carol of Snow. Snow. Snow, love and sparkling dreams Come outside with me, the sky is filled with Colorful snow stars! Feeling like a child ⭐ Excitement within my heart With you next to me, we’ll share the love of this Magical night far and wide All across the world Come on, close your eyes. Today is a magic day Take a breath and relax. Don’t worry, just sing with us The hour of happiness is not made for worries I can see it: The excitement sparkling inside your eyes Come on, join us – we’ll link the hearts of love Every place on the world From east to west are singing together From north to south linked within this magic hour Tick-tock♪ Time is passing by Tick-tock♪ My heart won’t stop beating Tick-Tock♪ Open the door, the light reflected in your eyes. Surprise, Surprise! Come on, join us in this magic moment! Come on and join in Contented to share this magic moment Tonight, you are not alone Your friends, your family, everyone is here To share this wonderful magic moment with you! We come together… together with the carol of Snow. Snow. Snow, love and sparkling dreams Snow is falling and we’ll be singing Hallelujah! References Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Juicy